


a pretty winter night, your hand in mine

by KneeDeepInShippingHell



Series: AND THEY WERE ROOMMATES [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Author is trans, Autistic Dib, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Dib (Invader Zim), Trans Male Character, Trans Zim (Invader Zim), author is autistic, autistic zim, headcanons, i love them, it's projecting on your faves time!!!, like wow these two sappy dorks, they're just really in love, yes the title is from lemon demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeDeepInShippingHell/pseuds/KneeDeepInShippingHell
Summary: “That day when you were spying on me, what exactly was it that you said?”Dib felt his stomach drop as blood rushed to his cheeks.Oh, right. That.He didn’t really know what to say to that.___________________One winter night, Zim asks Dib an awkward question. Things go better than expected. Very fluffy.(Part 2 of my Roommates AU)
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: AND THEY WERE ROOMMATES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590247
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	a pretty winter night, your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place after my fic, “‘cause you're a brand new species.”  
> (Title is from Lemon Demon’s “Aurora Borealis.”)
> 
> I really liked writing this, and I hope you enjoy it! Sorry if it is ooc or self-indulgent ^-^;
> 
> also,,, soft zim. he likes earth, doesn’t want to destroy it.

_ This is nice. _

Sure, it was cold, and all the snow piled around the front door made it difficult to leave the apartment, but Dib was happily curled up on the couch with his laptop, sitting next to Zim. He was so excited when Zim asked to watch Mysterious Mysteries with him, eager to introduce the alien to his favorite series.

Things had been going well. Over the past few months, the two had really gotten to know each other. Zim told Dib about his planet, Irk, and his leaders, The Tallest. How initially Zim had come to Earth to destroy it, and how he grew to love the planet. In return, Dib told him about his life on Earth, his dad and Gaz, and his interest in the paranormal. It was fun, being able to talk about his special interests with someone. He liked hearing about Zim’s passions too, how he liked making new inventions and working with tech. He could listen to him talk about circuits and wires for hours, just to make him happy.

Right now, though, Zim seemed anxious, struggling to keep his attention on the show.

“I was wondering…” Zim said. He began to fidget, pulling at the sleeves of his borrowed hoodie.

“Yeah?” Dib looked at Zim, who avoided eye contact. “What is it?”

“That day when you were spying on me, what exactly was it that you said?”

Dib felt his stomach drop as blood rushed to his cheeks.

Oh, right.  _ That. _

He didn’t really know what to say to that.

“Dib-stink.”

He could feel himself breaking into a cold sweat. “I dunno. It’s dumb. And weird. You’ll probably hate me if I tell you.”

“Dib.”

_ Dib _ . No silly nickname. This must really be important to Zim.

“Is it a secret? Zim is good at keeping secrets.”

“Um.” Heart pounding in his chest, he turned to face his friend, who had a little smile on his face.

“You can tell me anything, Dib. I promise not to judge.”

“Okay.”

Dib took a deep breath.

“I...may have said...I think that you’re really pretty.”

Zim looked dumbstruck.

"...What?"

_ Ohgodohgodohgod _

“I-I just...you look so peaceful when you’re asleep. Your freckles look like constellations, and your lips are nice and soft, and-and-”

“Dib.”

“And your eyes are this really pretty shade of pink-”

“Dib!” The tiny alien shouted. Dib blushed.

“Agh, sorry, sorry! I know it’s really weird. Dammit, you probably hate me now, don’t you?” The boy’s face was filled with dread, awaiting rejection.

“No! No, it’s...I like you, Dib.” Zim could feel his face heating up.

Dib’s heart felt ready to burst. “You do? I thought you hated the Earth! I thought you hated me…”

Zim sighed. “That’s what I thought too. At least, that's what I thought at first."

“When I first came here, I thought I would conquer the planet and become The Almighty Zim, Fearsome Ruler of Earth. I thought if I did that, then maybe my Tallest would finally listen to me. That I would gain the respect of my peers. I would stop being seen as a blemish on Irken society.”

“But, as I spent more time here, I found myself growing fond of Earth. I like eating the Fun Dips and watching the sunset. I like hearing you talk about Mothman and Bigfeet and going on your paranormal investigations. I like spending time with you. I like  _ you _ .”

“I don’t want to leave the Earth. I don’t want to leave you, Dib. I want to watch the snow fall as we snuggle on the couch and you hold my hand.”

_ Oh. Wow. _

“Zim, I-um...Can I kiss you?”

"Please, Dib. Please kiss me." Zim's eyelashes fluttered, and so did the butterflies in Dib's stomach.

_ Holy shit. This is really happening. I fell in love with my alien roommate. And he loves me back. _

"Just, ehh...go easy on me. Zim has never kissed before."

"No, it's okay! Neither have I. We'll figure it out. It's just mouths touching, right? Putting your tongue in the right place?"

Zim grimaced. "Bleh. It sounds disgusting when you put it like that."

"I guess, yeah." Dib chuckled. "You still wanna do this?"

"More than ever."

"Okay." He leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around Zim's waist.

As cliche as it must have sounded, when their lips touched, Dib felt it in his heart. This was right. This was where he belonged.

He couldn't remember a time he'd ever been this happy.

Zim's lips really were as soft as they were in Dib's fantasties. He tasted like candy and strawberries and everything sweet. Probably from all that Fun Dip he ate. Or maybe all Irkens were like this?

Zim placed his hands on Dib's shoulders, grabbing him tight, kissing as hard as he could. He could smell minty toothpaste and coffee on his breath.

Neither of them knew where their tongues were supposed to go, and it was slow and awkward, trying to figure out what felt best.

And when they did make it work, it felt  _ so fucking good _ .

They spent some time like that, just kissing and taking the occasional break to catch their breath. Zim ran his fingers through Dib's hair, and in return Dib gently stroked one of his antennae. Zim could feel heat building up in his stomach, right near his spooch, and before he knew it, he was purring, adoring the feeling of being touched, of being  _ loved _ . 

Dib smirked. "Enjoying yourself, space boy?"

"What do- _ ah _ -" Zim let out a sigh as he felt Dib pepper little kisses on his neck. "What do you think, smelly?"

"I'll take that as a yes." 

He hungrily sucked at Zim's collarbone, who in return tugged his shirt off and trailed his fingers across warm skin. He found oddly placed moles, a birthmark shaped like a butterfly (though Dib would insist it was really a moth), and faded scars left over from the young man's top surgery a few years ago.

Zim wanted so badly to kiss these new places, every kiss showing his love for each and every part of Dib.

Dib paused, his hands resting on Zim's hoodie. "Would it be okay if I could, um-" He gestured to the hoodie.

Zim blushed, a shy smile spreading on his face. "Yes. I trust you."

"Alright." Dib pulled the hoodie over his head, revealing Zim's binder and leggings. The alien's skin had little patches of sparkling green freckles that, if traced, resembled constellations. 

Dib could spend the entire night tracing out the night sky on Zim's skin. Tracing letters to write "I love you."

He dragged a finger over one particular spot. "Oh! These ones look like Orion."

"Who?" 

"It's a constellation. I'll show you sometime once the sky is clear. We can go stargazing."

"I'd like that." Zim nuzzled his head into Dib's chest, and began to purr again.

"You wanna take a break?" Dib asked. "I don't mind, and I don't have any condoms or birth control anyway."

"Alright. We will continue this another time." Zim wore a devilish grin on his face. Dib could feel his heart race and his cheeks turn red. 

The alien shook his head. "But not now. Now is cuddle time. Zim demands hugs from the Dib-love!"

"Dib-love? That's a new one." The young man smiled. 

"Well, you are Dib, and I love you. It is accurate, is it not?"

_ Dib-love. He was loved.  _ "Yeah, it is. I love you too, Zim." He wrapped his arms around Zim, who smiled and said, "Now, let the cuddling commence!"

_____________

They wake up the next morning hand in hand. And they don't let go.

**Author's Note:**

> they're both trans and autistic and you can't change my mind!!!  
> also, there will be more fics of this au! they may take a while but i want to write them!! the next one will be about gir’s role in this au :D
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated. They mean a lot to me ♡  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
